


The Feelings and Wonder.

by SassyCassie1401



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCassie1401/pseuds/SassyCassie1401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ever evolving feelings of Melinda May and Phil Coulson are taking just that little too long to break, so is someone going to give them a budge and help them along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feelings and Wonder.

Coulson was sat his desk examining his new hand. He couldn't believe that they had made one to this standard. If you looked at the device properly you couldn't tell that it was a prosthetic hand that had been enhanced. He owed everything to Fitz, the gem of a guy had worked round the clock to make this for him and he could not be more grateful.

Even though he was happy that this had developed, he still had sadness in his heart. He was over the moon that Jemma and Fitz had started a relationship that everyone knew was bound to happen. They had been dancing around each other for years and when Jemma was transported by the rock, they thought that it would never happen but the gods had shined down on them and Jemma had been returned. Then came the loss of Bobbi and Lance, that was something that he was not prepared for. An operation that had gone wrong cost him two of his closest friends and colleagues. The sorrow gripped his heart and even though he knew they were alright as he provided everything that they needed to start a new life. It still felt like he had lost two children and it wrapped around his heart causing a constriction that felt liked barbed wire, causing the wounds to bleed all the more.

Then his thoughts turned to Melinda May, the enigma of a woman who had captured his mind, body and soul. He didn't think that he could ever love another the way that he loved her. He had died for her on more than one occasions both literally and figuratively. She was all that he wanted in a woman and more but he didn't know if she felt the same.

He started on the paperwork in front of him in an attempt to take his mind off things and even though it was boring it had to be done. 

May was down in the gym pummeling the living daylights out of the punching bag, it swayed with the force of her punches. She was venting the frustration, anger and sorrow and a whole load of other emotions she was trying to sort out. May was not a talker she preferred action over words and made sure that people understood what she was saying. This situation required talking and that is what was causing her the problem. She loved Phil ‘f**king* Coulson with all her heart and soul but she just couldn't find the words to tell him and she couldn't exactly go into the office and beat the crap out of him. She didn't think that this would convey the right message.   
She missed Bobbi and Lance, was heartbroken that she had to let them go but unbeknown to them she had left trackers in them so she would know at all times what was happening with them and if they were in trouble. 

So many emotions and she didn't know how to deal so she spent the best part of three hours in the gym until she was sore and spent. She started on the way back to her room, the monsters and emotions abated for a little while until she closed her eyes to sleep. That was when her emotions attacked her the most and she wondered what monsters would await her when she closed her eyes this time. She was in her own world when she walked right into Phil Coulson who was looking for her.

“OOOhhhffff *cough”

Phil looked up and put his hand on his chest, he looked up and lock eyes with Melinda May and his words suddenly stopped turning and focused on her. Every time he saw her, his world centred on her and he had known from the beginning that she was the love of his life. Somewhere, somehow they would be together and he knew that he just had to be patient. 

She put her hand on his chest where the scar was, fear and sorrow in her eyes.   
“Did i hurt you? Are you okay? Didn’t do anything to the scar?”

He looked at her and covered her hand with his and squeezed. He was looking in her eyes and smiled. Her breathing hitched and her heart stopped she wasn't sure how to breath but she knew it was all because of him. 

“No, it’s alright it was just a knock but i promise you that everything is alright.”

Neither person moved and they stood there like that for what seemed liked hours until they heard cough behind them.

** Cough Cough**

Fitz was standing behind them looking rather embarrassed at interrupting this tender moment but he had to deal with Coulson’s hand to make sure that specifications had been corrected and the hand was fine. He could see the love and tenderness and wondered if they would ever be brave enough to take the next step that everyone could clearly see that they needed to take. He wondered if a date would be on the cards. He would discuss this with Jemma and see if there was a way to help them along.

“Sorry Sir, I have come to take a look at your hand and show you the new one as you asked. It had updated specs from the one that you’re using now, so hopefully it will only need a yearly check instead of weekly. It shouldn't come off and shouldn't malfunction.”

Phil Coulson looked at May with apologies in his eyes and said,

“We need to talk about this and soon. Will you meet me later? …….Please”

May could see that he was imploring her and pouring out his soul with one look.

“Okay. I’ll meet you about 10pm in your office and we can talk.”

With that she walked off and he could swear that she was sashaying on purpose. One hundred things were running through his mind. Had he missed the signals? Did she like him at all or was he going to make a fool of himself? 

His reverie was broken she he heard Fitz’s voice pierce the silence when he said,

“Sir, how do you feel about Chinese?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Mary for the prompt and @mandylou67 for being my prompt and my guide <3


End file.
